


Legend Of Skinnymandria

by BethXP



Series: Old Horrible Histories RPF Fics [2]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>I am uploading a lot of old fics over the next week or so and so I am putting this warning on all of them but people have been so lovely about these things and I really appreciate it so thank you.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a kingdom far from your own, a much loved king and queen were rejoicing at the birth of their child. After years of trying and prayers they were finally blessed with a beautiful baby boy, and he was their life. When he was just a few weeks old, the king and queen held a huge celebration where everyone in the kingdom could come and see the child.

As the crowds gathered and gifts given, the king welcomed his guests. He gave a short speech before pulling on a chord and the huge red velvet curtains behind him parted to reveal the gurgling child beneath. In front of the kingdom, the child was christened Mat, Prince of Skinnymandria.

Martha, a good fairy that was good friends with the king, was one of the many that were charmed by the child’s big brown eyes.

“This child,” she told the king, “is the most important boy in the world. He will grow up to be the greatest king known, and not just in this kingdom, I see it. It is his destiny.” She then gazed at the sleeping child fondly. “If this is to be the chosen one, I would like to present him with a little gift.” She raised her arms and waved them around in the air above her head. She muttered under her breath as a cloud of stars collected where her hands were moving, and formed into the shape of an instrument. It lowered gracefully to the ground. “This is a guitar, should the boy wish for anything, he need only to sing for it whilst playing this, and he shall get it.”

The king thanked Martha for her gift and the celebration come to a close. Everyone went back to their normal lives, their hearts lifted slightly due to the new royal.

But the story of the fairy’s gift had spread quickly across the land. Soon it reached the neighbouring kingdoms and then beyond.

A traveller, who had been staying in Skinnymandria at the time of the celebration but had journeyed to the east, was enjoying a drink in the pub, when he got a little drunk and began to tell of the instrument to anyone who would listen. But he spoke so loudly that everyone in the room could hear. Most ignored the man, blaming the drink for this ridiculous story, most continued with their own conversations, occasionally fighting to be heard over him.

But one did not. When the traveller collapsed under the weight of the drink, a shadow in the corner of the pub shifted and slipped out of the door unnoticed. It made its way to one of the back alleys and slipped off the hood of his black cloak. There was no one around, for if they had been the hood would not have been removed. This is because the full silver moon shone down on the shadow so that it was a shadow no longer. In the darkness the outline of a slender face of a man could be seen, and if there had been people in that alley they would be sure to have recognised him. It was Simon Farnaby.

Simon was a dangerous man, greedy, selfish, and had the gift of magic which meant he often got what he wanted. And now he wanted that guitar.

The next day he packed and set off towards Skinnymandria. On his way there he spoke to villagers and asked if the stories were true. When these rumours were confirmed, his greedy heart leapt. He began to make plans to steal the guitar for himself, when an old crone told him one thing the others did not.

“Only the Prince himself can make the guitar work. Not anyone can play it, or else it would have been stolen wouldn’t it?”

The wizard scrapped his original plan and decided on another. At the dead of night he approached the castle, casting a spell that put all inside to sleep. He crept past the snoozing guards and found his way to the child’s bedroom. At the end of the crib, in a leather case, was the guitar. _It doesn’t look like much_ , he thought to himself, but the idea of the power it possessed consumed him and he tucked it under his arm.

He then approached the cot. Mat was sleeping soundly, his eyelashes fluttering as his chest rose and fell with every breath. Simon scooped up the baby with his free hand and climbed out of the window and making his escape. He lifted the spell as he disappeared into the forest behind the castle.

Deep in the thick woods that separated Skinnymandria from a nearby kingdom was where Simon lived. The people feared the forest and so did not enter it, which suited Simon nicely.

Placing the Prince and his guitar on the rug, Simon rushed back outside. Concentrating hard, he used all his abilities in growing a huge stone wall around his house, enclosing him and the boy in so no one could get in or out.

There, in that small cottage, he raised the boy as his own.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mat! Mat?” Simon hunted through every room in the cottage in search of his adopted son. There was no sign of him. He took his cape off the hook and threw it around his shoulders and was about to extend his search to the outside when he heard Mat’s voice from above his head.

“Yes father?” Simon turned and looked up, seeing Mat’s head upside down, peering out from the hatch that lead to the attic.

“What are you doing up there?”

“Looking for books,” Mat replied innocently, “I’ve read all the ones in the library; I thought there might be some more up here.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“Get down from there,” he said as he tugged on Mat’s thin arm. Mat sat up so he was no longer hanging upside down and swung his legs round so that they were now hanging out the hatch. He then used his hands as leverage to push himself out and jump to the floor with a thump. “What’s wrong with using a ladder?” his father asked with an amused smile. Mat just shrugged as he dusted down his scruffy clothes and ruffled his thick messy hair to remove the cobwebs. He was wearing a stripy green and white rugby shirt and faded blue jogging bottoms. They were years out of date and did not fit him, not that Mat knew, he had not met another person apart from his father in his almost 18 years of life that could give him fashion advice.

When he was younger, Mat had asked his father why no one else lived where they did and his father had explained that there was an earthquake when he was a baby and the ground had fallen away, they were left isolated. His father had then built the great wall so that he was safe and did not fall to his death at the edge. So all the knowledge Mat had about the outside world had come from the books that were stored in the attic and library. Mat was a good person and had a kind soul, he did not like to complain, but after 14 years of reading, from the moment he had learnt how to, the number of books he had not read yet was low.

Simon produced a silver key from his breast pocket and Mat’s heart leapt. He hooked his first finger that told Mat to follow him, which he did, to his father’s private room that Mat was forbidden to enter without permission.

“I want you,” his father said as he unlocked the large oak door, “to wish for some food, fruit and vegetables that sort of thing, we are getting low.” Mat’s excited heart sunk.

“Oh… o-of course father.” The room itself was grander than the rest of the cottage. It was the largest room, and had been filled with junk, potions, scales, magic books, and various bits and pieces needed for spells. There was a large rug on the floor and a desk by the window covered in papers and broken quills. Mat so badly wanted to learn more about the magical side of his father, but his father had forbidden it. He said it was far too dangerous and he had not been born with the powers he had and so could never master it the way he had.

Mat watched as his father pulled out a second, gold key from his pocket and unlocked a metal chest in the corner of the room. He then reached in and gingerly pulled out the guitar that Mat had received on his tenth birthday. It gave him whatever he wished for so long as he sung for it. And so long as his father gave him permission to wish for it. If Mat wanted something, he had to ask his father if it was alright to wish for it. This was because his father had the only key to the chest the guitar was kept in, and he would know if Mat tried to break into it. His father explained he only did it to keep the guitar and them safe. He said that if Mat was upset or angry he could wish for something and then regret it straight away but it would be too late. This way he could make sure they were both safe and the wish was sensible.

Mat took the instrument and sat cross-legged on the floor, the guitar resting on his lap as he cupped the neck of it in his hand. He brushed his fingertips across the strings and a low hum filled the room.

“Dear guitar I ask you for this, I ask you to grant me a simple wish, for food that my father cooks,” Mat hesitated very slightly and then said in a rush, “AND AN ATTICFULL OF NEW BOOKS!”

His father dived at him and snatched the instrument away. No sooner had the music stopped than the room was full of the freshest fruit and vegetables, reds and greens and yellows and oranges everywhere. It was quite a sight, but it did not soften Simon’s heart. He carefully locked the instrument away and turned to see Mat trying to sneak out of the room. He quickly reached his hand out to the door.

“CLAUDO!” The door swung shut before Mat could escape. “What have I told you about wishing for things without my permission?!” Mat was terrified of his father’s temper, but whenever he asked to wish for something, his father would almost always say no, and he so badly wanted some new books.

“I just wanted something new to read,” he said meekly as he wrung his wrists in his hands.

“And what happens when you wish for something stupid like a dinosaur? You think it is a good idea at the time but then it will kill us both!”

“I’m sorry,” Mat whispered as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry father, it won’t happen again.”

“See to it that it does not.” His father then looked around the room at all the food he has asked for. “Put this all away in the kitchen, and then get out the tomatoes, we can have tomato soup tonight.”

“But I don’t like-” The warning look Mat received from his father shut him up before he finished his sentence.

“Reserare!” The door unlocked and his father left him with his chores.

Mat obediently put all the food into the fridge and cupboards and realised when he was done that there were no tomatoes anywhere. The problem was that the guitar gave him what he wanted, and not what his father wanted, so if he didn’t like tomatoes, he wouldn’t get tomatoes. Dammit! He didn’t want another reason for his father to be angry at him. He grabbed a basket by the back door and rushed out of their little cottage and into the garden.

Their ‘garden’ was actually the land that was enclosed by the great wall that surrounded their home. It added up to quite a few acres, and was a mix of field, meadow, wood, and stream. Many fruits, vegetables, and flying animals (because only they could get over the wall and the great hole created by the earthquake) made their homes there.

Mat sang to himself as he went in search of the salad food patch.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sire!” There was a knocking at the door of Ben’s chamber and he recognised the voice that called out.

“Enter Jim.” The trusted servant of Prince Ben Willbond bowed as he entered the room.

“Your father wishes to see you sire,” he informed the young royal.

“Thank you Jim,” said Ben as he patted his loyal friend on the shoulder and rushed to his father’s chambers.

Ben’s father was King Arthur of Alexandria. He was not a terrible king, but often considered his own status and pride more important than the lives of his subjects. Many innocent peasants have suffered at the hand of his temper and most lived in fear of his sudden mood swings. In a way this had worked to keep crime down in the kingdom, for people were too afraid of being caught to break the laws ofAlexandria, but it also meant the King had enemies, even ones he did not know about.

But this tension was easing down throughout the kingdom. This is because King Arthur was dying and his rule over the land was coming to an end. One day soon Prince Ben would take his father’s place on the throne and when that day came the people would rejoice for they knew their future king had a heart of gold and put his people before himself.

“Sire,” Ben bowed as he entered the chambers of the king. At the sound of his son’s voice, the king had opened his heavy eyes and reached out to him.

“My boy, come sit by my side.” Ben held back tears as he noted the sickly yellow-ness of his father’s wrinkled skin and the weakness of his voice. He took one of his father’s hands, the other being held by his mother, the Queen, who had not left her husband’s side since he became bedridden.

“You called for me father, I am here.”

“Yes and for good reason have I called you. My days are coming to an end, no don’t shake your head at me boy, it cannot be denied.” Ben’s silent protests ceased. “Better. Now, soon you will become king and you will have great responsibilities. You will need to look after this castle, our land and the people in it, and your family. I know that I could not have done all of that without your mother by my side.” Ben’s mother stroked the king’s forehead as she gave him a sorrowful smile. “Before I go Ben, I want to see you betrothed so that I know you shall be looked after when I am gone.”

Ben sat up straight, of all the last requests his father could have made he certainly had not expected this.

“I… I have yet to meet a girl who has interested in me in such a way. I am sure I will find her one day but I do not want to rush-”

“Nonsense!” the king barked. “You have until the new moon, twelve days, to find yourself a wife. And if you do not, I will see to it that you will marry Sarah of Shapaso.”

“Oh no father,” Ben groaned, “she is insane! I heard she tried to feed her brother live toads!”

“But she is a rich princess and so would do for you nicely. It is your choice my boy. Until the new moon. Leave me now, I wish to rest.”

“Yes father.” Ben got up and bowed once more before leaving the room.

A great ball was organised the next night in which every available maiden was invited to attend. Ben must have danced a hundred times with all these women fluttering their eyelashes and swishing their hair, but none took his fancy. Somehow Ben got the impression that they all cared only that he was a good looking Prince and were not interested in his personality.

Ben was, of course, extremely good looking. He was considered the most attractive man in the kingdom, and, where most people heard and spoke of ‘the most beautiful woman they laid their eyes on’, instead they spoke of the prince and how he was ‘the most handsome man they had ever seen’. Men were jealous of his appearance and women lusted after him. And yet not once had Ben been able to hold a decent conversation with a female that didn’t involve his heritage.

Bymidnighthe was so bored he slipped out the ballroom into the servants quarters and almost gave the cook a heart attack.

“OH!” She clutched her chest as she realised who had snuck into her humble kitchen. “Sire! Should you not be at the ball?” A call of ‘Ben’ was heard outside as one of the knights searched of the absent prince.

“Hide me, I beg of you,” he pleaded with the servant. There was a knock at the door, and the cook quickly ushered the prince into the broom cupboard and shut the door just as a knight entered.

“Has the prince been this way,” he asked quite breathless.

“No sir,” the cook replied, raising her eyebrows as if to enquire why he should ask.

“Are you sure?” he asked, quite perplexed.

“Quite sure. I should hardly think the prince would be in the servants quarters. Perhaps he is seeing off a guest who is leaving.”

“Perhaps. If you should see him, please tell him he is needed in the ballroom.” The cook curtsied as waited as the knight hovered. He took one more glance around the room with a puzzled expression, and then left the cook to get on with her work.

“Thank you my lady,” Ben said gratefully as he climbed out of the cupboard. He added awkwardly, “I would appreciate it if you did not mention my presence here.”

“Of course sire.”

“Thank you.” He placed his hands on the lady’s shoulders and pecked her on the cheek. Even though she was old, the cook blushed and murmured something about it being her duty. With a final goodbye, the prince disappeared out the door.

Ben scuffled under his bed as he heard his chamber door open. He held his breath as he prayed the intruder assumed the room was empty and he would be left alone once more. He did not want to return to the ball.

“Sire?” Ben could see a pair of black boots making their way around the room, looking behind the screen and curtains for him. “Sire?” the voice said again. “Ben, it’s Larry.”

“Under here,” he called as he crawled out from under his bed. His friend helped him to his feet and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Everyone is looking for you,” he said with an amused look, crossing his arms and tapping his toes, mockingly waiting for an explanation.

“I cannot go out there, those women are animals! None of them are interested in me, only my crown, and not one has even had the heart to ask after my father. I do not wish to be married Larry.”

Sir Laurence Rickard was Ben’s second in command when it came toAlexandria’s army, an honourable knight and a good fighter. He was also Ben’s most trusted friend. Ben knew he could always rely on him should he need anything, and secrets could be told in confidence.

He picked up two goblets and the wine jug on the prince’s table, and poured them both a hearty serving of the liquid.

“Drink this sire, it’ll calm your nerves. If anybody asks I shall say you are ill.”

“Thanks Larry,” Ben sighed as he took a seat on the floor and leant his back against the edge of his bed. Larry sat down beside him. They drank in silence for some time, Larry only chose to speak when his cup was empty.

“You do realise you cannot hide forever, you will have to marry one of those ladies.”

“But I do not want to marry out of duty; I want to marry out of…” Ben blushed.

“Yes?”

“…love.” Larry snorted. “Yes yes laugh it off, I know it sounds stupid, but it is true! Why should I marry a woman I do not love and will not be happy with? If I had more time-”

“But you do not have more time.”

“I know that, but…” Ben shrugged, unable to find the right words.

“I think your father only wishes to be there at your wedding, or at least to meet your bride. I think it pains him to think he will miss the grandchildren and such like.” Ben swirled the last droplets in the goblet and then tipped it up in one swift move so that they trickled down his throat.

“I cannot marry any of the women in this kingdom,” he hiccupped.

“Then we must go to another kingdom,” Larry said simply. Ben grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

“Larry you are a genius!”

“I know, what did I say?” The alcohol had caused Larry to completely forget his moment of inspiration.

“Tomorrow I shall endure my father’s wrath as I tell him I have not found a wife, but then suggest to him that I go in search of one beyond this realm. I shall pack and say my goodbyes, and then ride out the very next morning. I will have ten days, that is plenty of time.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Larry patted Ben on the shoulder and he got up unsteadily and reached for the wine jug.

“You shall come with me.” Larry noticeably sobered at this.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I will need a trusted friend to give their opinion; I would not want to make a dreadful mistake in my choice, you are the only one I can rely for their true opinion.”

“Like how that cape does not match your jacket, honestly sire what were you thinking?” Ben playfully caught the drunk knight in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles hard on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Ben and Larry set off on horseback to the next kingdom in search of a wife. Ben had never been outside his kingdom, he had no reason to, so he had mixed feelings of excitement and nervousness. They made their way through the palace court gates and to the back of the castle where the woods marked the edge ofAlexandria. Ben’s horse hesitated slightly before entering the thick shrubbery.

“Let’s keep to the path,” Larry said with a low voice.

Slowly they trotted through the forest, double checking every turn they made and never wandering from the path. Even though the sun was at its highest point, the trees did not let much light through. The two knights did not talk much as they focused on the few metres they could see ahead of them, ensuring they were prepared if anything tried to take them by surprise.

GGGRRMMMBBRRRGGGLLLEE

Ben raised an eyebrow at Larry.

“I’m hungry, okay?” he said defensively, “I can’t help it if that’s the noise my stomach makes when I am hungry.”

“There’s a clearing over there,” Ben chuckled, “let us stop for a rest and eat.”

Relieved, Larry increased his speed slightly and jumped off his horse when they arrived. Ben helped him take out some of the cold ham and bread they had packed for the journey, taking a sip from his water bottle. They did not talk much for they were too hungry to pause eating, so instead they sat quietly and listened to the music of the surroundings. There was a river nearby because they could hear the sound of rushing water, and the light breeze caused the leaves to rustle. They could hear the singing of the birds and –

“That’s no bird,” Ben frowned, standing up and looking around.

“Sorry my lord?” Larry had followed Ben’s lead and stood to attention, drawing out his sword and preparing for attack.

“No, no,” Ben waved his hand to tell Larry to put his weapon away. “Can’t you hear that?” Larry listened carefully but shrugged and shook his head. Ben untied his horse from the tree he had secured it to and led it to the direction of where the sound was coming from. Larry protested, not wanting to stray too far from the path, but Ben ignored him. He just kept following the sound deeper and deeper into the forest until he suddenly came face to face with a huge stone wall. He looked left and right for signs of a way round it, or a door through it, but he could see none. He was certain the sound was coming from the other side of the wall and for some reason he so desperately wanted to know the origin.

“Oh well sire, never mind,” said Larry as he ran up with his own horse behind him. “Let’s just get back to our task.” Again Ben ignored him.

“Pass me the rope.” He held out his hand expectantly.

“You are not serious?” Ben made a quick ‘hurry up’ gesture and Larry sighed, pulling out the rope from their luggage and passing it to the prince. He watched as Ben tied a loop at the end of the rope and then spun it around his head before throwing it at the wall so that it caught around one of the turrets at the top. He tugged at it first to make sure it could hold his weight and then began to climb. When he reached the top, he pulled the rope up before Larry could follow and then dropped it the other side so he could abseil down.

At the sight of the rope Mat had dived behind a tree and broken off a branch to use as a weapon if necessary. He watched in horror as a creature made its way down the wall. It was unlike anything Mat had ever seen before. It had the head of a man but the body of some sort of metal machine, with huge red wings that reached from his neck to his knees. It slipped down the rope with such ease, and as it reached the ground it turned and called out.

“Hello? Is someone there? I mean no harm.”

“What are you?” squeaked Mat as he raised the branch and peered round the side of the tree. It smiled as Mat exposed himself and he gasped a terrified breath as it took off a glove to reveal a human hand underneath.

“Hello I’m Pr-” The word died in Ben’s throat. “I’m Ben.” The boy, a few years younger than himself Ben guessed, stared at his hand with a horrified expression. Ben retracted it and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry for the intrusion, my friend and I were-”

“What are you?” the stranger said again.

“Isn’t the term usually ‘who are you’?” Ben chuckled, trying to keep the conversation light, realising he had probably just trespassed onto private land.

“I have never seen your kind before; I thought only humans spoke English.” Ben stared at the boy with amazement.

“Is this a joke?” he asked, but the true fear on the stranger’s face told him it was not. “I… I am human,” he said, not quite believing that he actually had to say that.

“No human has metal for a body or wings.”

“This is just my armour, I am a knight, the chain mail and cape is part of my uniform.” The boy’s eyes widened with sudden excitement. He came out from behind the tree and dropped the branch he had been threatening Ben with, walking right up to him and put his hand on Ben’s chest with a look of awe on his face.

“So this is what a knight looks like, I have never seen one before.”

“Evidently,” Ben laughed as he watched the boy brush his hands over his chest and arms. He was surprised how little it bothered him that this stranger was invading his personal space so, he was like a child, how he could not have seen a knight before did not compute with him.

“So?”

“Hmm?” A pair of big brown eyes looked up at him and Ben was taken quite breathless.

“I have told you my name now you must tell me yours.”

“Mat.”

“Tell me Mat, what is the point of this wall?” Ben gestured behind him. Mat jumped back, the look of fear returning.

“How did you get over the hole?” he asked, pointing an accusing finger.

“Hole? What hole?”

“My father said that he built that wall so that I did not fall down the great hole surrounding our home that was made after the great earthquake.”

“I do not understand, there is no hole.”

“Yes there is, my father said so.”

“Show me.”

“I… I have not seen it myself,” said Mat bashfully.

“Wait, are you telling me you haven’t been on the other side of this wall? Ever?”

Mat gave a weak smile and shrugged. “My father told me we were isolated, I…” Mat frowned; Ben could not imagine the conflict going on in his mind right now. All his life his father had kept him prisoner in his own home, lying to him about what was on the other side of the wall. Ben wondered what else his father had lied about.

“Come with me,” he said suddenly.

“What?”

“Like I tried to say, my friend and I are travelling to the next kingdom. My father wishes for me to marry so I am in search of a wife. You could come with us; we could show you all those things you’ve never seen before!” The idea appealed to Ben more and more as he talked about it. Mat’s eyes shone.

“I have never seen a girl before!” he said excitedly.

“Wow, you really have missed out haven’t you? What about your mother?”

“She died giving birth to me,” Mat looked down at his feet, and Ben realised regretfully he had hit a sore spot.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s always just been me and my father,” Mat hesitated, “I can’t come.”

“Why not?!”

“I can’t leave my father, thank you for the offer but I should stay. I’m all he’s got. I’d wish for a wife for you if my father would let me.”

“Oh yeah, because a wish would solve all my problems!” Ben teased. Once again Mat pulled that innocent expression that said he did not understand.

“Yes it would.”

“Wishes don’t come true Mat.”

“Mine do,” Mat said defensively. He took a seat on the grass and leant his elbows on his knees. “I have this guitar that grants me any wish if I sing for it. But my father keeps it locked away and he only lets me wish for food and things we need in the cottage. He got so angry with me today when I tricked him into letting me wish for some books.”

Ben sat down beside Mat and mimicked his position. If anybody else had spoken these words, he would have laughed and got them in a headlock, telling them to stop being such a jester. But because it was coming from this fragile child, Ben did not second guess a thing he said, he was certain this boy could not lie.

“It sounds to me like your father has been controlling your life; I know what that is like. Come with me and I can show you all the things you’ve dreamt of and all the things you’ve never dreamt of.” He gripped Mat’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. “I’ll look after you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ben climbed up the rope and then told Mat to tie it around his waist. He did so and then Ben drew him up, with arms like his it was not difficult. He then lowered Mat down the other side before abseiling down himself.

Despite his eyes telling him otherwise, Mat still could not quite believe there was no hole on the other side of the wall. Secretly he had still expected to be proved right, but this side of the wall looked a lot like the other, if not a bit more wild and overgrown.

From the shadows another man, whom he now could recognise was a knight and not a tinned monster, approached him, a vicious looking four-legged creature following. Mat clutched Ben’s arm as Ben tried to retrieve his rope, unsteadying him and so the rope fell on them both and knocked them over. Mat looked up and was about to apologise when he saw that there were two creatures following the knight, and he wriggled backwards until the wall stopped him from going any further. He pointed at them.

“W-what are th-they?” he stuttered in fear.

“It’s okay Mat, they are horses.” Just like with the armour, Mat’s eyes lit up and he rushed over to the animals to get a better look. “I take it you have never seen a horse before?”

“Never. May I stroke him?” he asked with such a wishful look that Ben could not deny him.

“Of course.” Ben showed Mat the safest way to pet the animal and Mat copied him obediently. At first he was very gentle, barely touching the horse, but slowly his confidence grew, and so did his smile.

“Er, sire?” Larry had been watching helplessly, completely clueless as to what had happened on the other side of the wall. As Mat was distracted with the horses, Ben took Larry aside and quickly explained the situation.

“So Mat shall be travelling with us.” Larry knew ultimately he had to do as his prince instructed, so he bowed.

“Of course sire.”

“And one more thing,” added Ben, “Mat doesn’t know I am a prince. I’ve thought about it and decided that if we go into the next kingdom declaring my heritage; it will be the ball all over again. If we do it this way, I am sure to find a girl who likes me for who I am and not what I am. So none of this ‘sire’ and ‘my lord’ stuff, it’s Ben all the way.”

“Yes s-” Ben pulled a face. “Yes Ben.” Ben nodded his head in approval and put his arm around his friend.

“Mat, meet my good friend Larry, Larry meet Mat.” The two shook hands.

“Let’s get going,” Larry said, lifting a bag onto his horse, “we want to be out of this forest before it gets dark.”

“Alright, Mat you can ride with me.” Mat eyed the large animal with uncertainty. “Right, never ridden a horse before,” Ben reminded himself. He had a quick look around and spied a tree stump a few yards away. He led the horse over to it and ushered Mat over. “Use this stump as a step and haul yourself up.” Mat still looked unsure so Ben showed him what to do himself. He then got off again and said, “now it’s your turn.” Mat stood on the stump and then did what Ben did, reaching as far over the horse as he could, and the pulled himself up, lifting one of his legs up and over so that he was sitting upright on the horse. Unfortunately he had used the wrong leg so that he was facing the wrong way. Ben burst out laughing and Mat blushed. “Just spin round,” Ben said between giggles.

“I… I can’t.” Mat was clutching on to the horse for dear life, terrified of falling off. Ben held out his hand.

“Take my hand, I will not let you fall.” Slowly Mat did so, and Ben guided him round so that he was facing the right way. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Mat smiled. Ben mumbled something about it being nothing and then in one swift move got up onto the horse in front of Mat.

Larry led the way back to the main path. The ride was not exactly smooth, and as Mat did not know what to expect, he kept nearly falling off. He tried to stay on, but with nothing to grip on to it wasn’t easy. When the horse reared up slightly at the sight of a rabbit, Mat had instinctively wrapped his arms around Ben’s chest and clung on, refusing to let go. Ben patted his hand and Mat could feel his cheeks burning again. He heard the smile in Ben’s voice when he said, “don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

As evening drew near, Simon, who had been in the attic sorting through all the new books Mat had wished for to make sure there was nothing in there that there shouldn’t be, made his way into the kitchen and swore as he saw the tomatoes had not been left out. If it weren’t for that guitar…, he thought to himself.

A quick search through the cupboards unveiled nothing, so for the second time that day he went in search for Mat. Again he could not find him. He called out and when there was no reply he went into the garden and hunted through the meadow, riverbank, and field. He was quite frantic when he got to the vegetable patch; even looking under the large rhubarb leaves in hope Mat had fallen asleep underneath them. Nothing.

He was about to go back to the house in the hope he would be in the kitchen making dinner, when he spied the upturned basket half full of tomatoes that looked like it had been dropped in a hurry.

“No,” he whispered.

Taking the basket, Simon rushed back to the cottage and into his private room, taking his small cauldron from the cupboard and throwing various ingredients into it. A bay leaf, wood chips, a goose feather, crushed snails, cold tea, and a single flake of gold. He then stirred the mixture with a metal rod and cupped the cauldron in his hands as he uttered, “ostendere me praeterita.”

The dark liquid began to swirl inside the bowl, and then it stopped suddenly, and the surface became unsettlingly still, like glass. And in the reflection of the liquid Simon could see Mat being hoisted up the wall by an unknown stranger and lowered down the other side. In a surge of rage he threw the bowl across the room and the contents went everywhere.

He pulled back the huge rug on the floor and opened the trap door in the wood underneath. It revealed a series of steps that lead down deep into the ground to a tunnel that took the wanderer right below the stone wall and out the other side.

Simon began to make his way down.

“Ungrateful child, you will not escape me!”


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was just touching the horizon as the three young men reached the edge of the forest. Ben opened his arms out and Mat had to crane his neck to see over them and take in the view.

“Welcome to Skinnymandria.”

“It’s beautiful,” Mat whispered as a lump formed in his throat. As it was dusk, most houses had their lights on ready for the night and so gave the impressions of fairy lights on a Christmas tree. There were hundreds of houses with roads that twisted and turned between them, people going about their daily business not seeing the strangers on the hillside. Buildings that looked like houses but had foods and clothing in the window were being locked up, Mat guessed they were shops, he had read about them in one of his books. Streetlights were coming on of their own free will and Mat could make out many of these horse creatures pulling along black carriages on the streets. And on a hill right on the other side of the kingdom, Mat spied the castle that ruled over the land. It was just like one of his books, with turrets and towers, tiny windows and a drawbridge. He so badly wanted to explore and experience everything there was to see. He had got so drawn in by the sights that he had leant so far forward that he lost his balance and slipped from his seat. He screamed and shut his eyes as he waited for the pain of hitting the ground, but it did not come. He slowly peeked through his eyelashes and saw Ben’s grinning face staring down at him.

“At least try to be careful.” Ben had heard Mat’s squeak and had caught him just in time, hooking his hands under each arm so that Mat lay horizontal in the air and he was hovering just above him. Their eyes locked and Ben pulled an expression that Mat did not understand.

“Um, thanks,” he said awkwardly when Ben did not immediately help him up. Ben’s eyes widened as he took the hint and pulled Mat up with a little too much force than necessary.

“Let’s get going, we still need to find a room for the night.”

They continued down the path and into the town, Mat had wrapped his arms around Ben again but this time he did not hold on so tightly. He was confident enough to let one hand go and point at every other object on the street and say, “what’s that?” Ben and Larry were happy to explain to him what each thing was, but they soon picked up that if they just said what the object was called, Mat would know all about it as he had read about it in one of his books.

The sun had completely gone down by the time they had found an inn with vacant rooms. They booked and paid for three single rooms and a place to tie their horses round back.

“This is your key,” Ben explained to Mat as he knew he would have had no experience with inns whatsoever, “make sure you lock the door every time you leave your room and when you go to bed. The bathroom is at the end of the hall.” Mat nodded to show he understood and Ben watched him as he went into his room just to make sure he was okay.

In his own room, Ben got out of his uniform and slipped on his off-white shirt and cloth trousers. He put his dirty clothes away in a bag and then took out his soap and towel and made his way to the bathroom. As he reached out for the handle, the door swung open and he was faced with a topless Mat coming from the other side.

“Oh sorry,” he said all flustered as raked his eyes over Mat’s bare chest. He was thin, the baggy clothing Mat wore hid it well, but it was pleasant. Pleasant? How can his body be pleasant? Ben tried to look at Mat’s face but became fixated on a small cluster of freckles on Mat’s collar bone.

“Sorry,” Mat said, colour going to his face and travelling down his neck to his chest. He crossed his arms over his chest in a poor attempt to cover himself up. “Can I…”

“Oh god sorry!” Ben broke out of his trance and stepped aside so that Mat could pass. With a bashful smile Mat thanked him and said goodnight, going into his bedroom. Ben replied with the same, and rushed into the bathroom. Whilst he washed his face and brushed his teeth he certainly did not think about how seeing Mat’s flesh caused his stomach to flip, or how Mat’s arm brushed against his when he passed, or how adorable Mat looked when he blushed. No, not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Ben and Larry were waiting in the corridor for Mat to appear from his room. Eventually a blurry-eyed half asleep Mat peeped his head around the door, his hair sticking up in every direction that was humanly possible.

“Morning sleepy head,” grinned Ben as Mat greeted them with a slur of words. He then noticed that Mat was wearing the same clothes he had on the day before, a stripy green and white rugby shirt and jogging bottoms. He slapped his head with the palm of his hand. “We didn’t pack you any clothes!” It explained why Mat was only in his trousers last night, but Ben was not thinking of that of course.

“God Ben, if you are going to kidnap someone you might want to do it properly!” Larry rolled his eyes.

“K-kidnap?”

“He’s joking Mat,” Ben said quickly to the nervous boy, who, he had guessed, had not quite got the grips of sarcasm yet. “Come with me.” Ben took Mat by the arm and led him into his room. He then rummaged through his bags until he found a blue shirt. “It might be a bit big but at least it is clean.” He handed it to Mat, who looked at it doubtfully. “Just take it,” Ben said as he through the top at Mat so it wrapped itself around his head.

“Um, thanks,” Mat said as he untangled himself and began to lift his rugby top up. Ben quickly averted his eyes and coughed.

“We’ll wait outside for you,” he murmured before rushing out the door.

The three boys spent the day exploring the kingdom. They had to enter every shop they passed at Mat’s insistence, as he pressed his nose eagerly against the glass and marvelled at all the trinkets and delectable in the windows.

Ben loved watching Mat’s eyes light up like a child loose in a toy shop. With every cry of glee and rush from one shop to the next, the more Ben wanted to make Mat happy.

As they came to the end of the high street, Mat caught sight of a bakery and just like with the other shops, ran over to it and plastered his face against the glass.

“Come on.” Ben took Mat by the hand with a glint in his eye and led him into the shop. Mat’s mouth dropped open as he looked around. There must have been over forty different types of bread, cakes, biscuits, and pastries covered and filled with chocolate, sprinkles, jam, sugar, and all things good in the world.

“How may I help you?” said the cashier lady. Ben and Mat exchanged glances.

Carrying a case of various delicious looking cream cakes each, the boys took a seat at the edge of the courtyard in the centre of town. It was just an area of pavement where people could meet or eat lunches, with a fountain in the middle and trees around the outside.

Mat sunk his teeth into his third éclair, showing no signs of slowing down. Ben was enjoying a jam doughnut and Larry had gone for a custard egg tart.

“Don’t you think,” Larry said as he picked up a cherry bakewell from his box, “that we should get back to the job in hand?” Ben heaved out a loud sigh.

“I suppose.”

“The girls over there are a bit of alright,” Larry winked as he nodded to a group of girls across the courtyard in a huddle having a good old natter. Ben thought that was not an appropriate comment for one of his knights to make and so took a cream finger and promptly shoved it Larry’s face. Larry was momentarily stunned, but when he came round he returned the gesture with his own cream bun.

In seconds Larry was up and running, Ben hot on his heals. Mat was in a fit of giggles as he watched pastries and cakes fly everywhere. The chase only ceased when they both ran out of ammunition, and Larry and Ben returned to where Mat was sitting completely covered in cream and jam. When Mat, who had just recovered from his giggles, saw a blob of cream drop off the end of Ben’s nose, he started to laugh so hard that he could hardly breathe. Larry and Ben raised an amused eyebrow at Mat’s hysterics and then looked at each other. Mat did not like the mischievous glint in their eyes.

At exactly the same time, Larry and Ben swoop down and grabbed hold of Mat’s limbs. Ben took his arms and Larry his legs. They then picked him up and carried him over to the fountain. Mat was still laughing as he tried to plead with them to stop, but they kept moving until they held him over the fountain and dropped him into the water.

“You horrible man!” Ben felt a sharp slap across his face and he clasped his cheek where it continued to sting after the contact.

“I-I’m sorry?” Ben looked stunned at the young woman that had just rushed over and physically abused him for no reason.

“Throwing this poor boy into the fountain is a cruel thing to do!” Before Ben could respond, the girl turned her back on him and joined another girl, who was obviously her friend, in helping Mat out of the water.

Ben did not notice how he clenched his jaw or tightened his hands into fists as he watched a very wet Mat stand up and stumble out of the fountain. His clothes were soaked so that they clung to his body and reminded Ben of what he had seen the night before, and his hair was stuck to his face so that it went in his eye and he had to brush it out of the way numerous times before he was successful.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” the girl said again once Mat was safely out.

“Katy,” the second girl warned, trying to pull her away.

“It’s okay,” smiled Mat, “we’re friends, it was just a joke.” He looked at Ben to confirm this.

“Yes, we were only messing about.”

“Well it wasn’t a very funny joke,” the girl now known as Katy said crossly. She placed her hands on her hips to emphasise the point.

“Oh you’re shaking!” said the other girl sympathetically to Mat as she wrapped her shawl around his shoulders. “Come back to the shop with us and you can dry yourself by the fire.”

“Oh no, that’s not nec-”

“We insist, don’t we Alice?” Katy snapped. “You’d better come as well hadn’t you?” she added to Ben and Larry, “considering you are his ‘friends’.”

The three of them follow the girls to the back of a dressmaker’s shop. Katy and Alice told them that they owned the place, and were the head designers there.

Alice brought a stool from the shop into the back room next to the great log fire and gestured for Mat to sit down. Ben and Larry did not get the same treatment. Katy threw a damp flannel at them each and told them they should probably get cleaned up, walking around town covered in cake was hardly a seemly thing to do.

“So are you two girls?” asked Mat in a most serious and innocent voice as he towel dried his hair.

“Yes of course we are!” Alice exclaimed, looking down at herself as if she needed to check. She and Katy both looked quite offended that he needed to ask such a question. Ben quickly apologised.

“Sorry, he didn’t mean to upset you. He’s… lived a very sheltered life.” Alice waited for an explanation, but it did not come.

Instead Katy said, “clearly so have you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Ben said, catching the snide way she spoke.

“Well, any man would know it is not gentlemanly to throw pastries at each other.”

“I am sorry to have expressed fun in your presence my lady,” he bowed but in a way that suggested he was mocking her. She took a step towards him.

“I have no problem with fun.” Ben stepped towards her with a smirk.

“And what do you consider as fun?” Katy took another step forward so that they were invading each other’s personal space now. She gave him a devilish grin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

As Ben and Katy bantered, Mat had taken in his surroundings properly. Alice had kindly showed him some of the strange objects in the shop and what they were used for. She showed him how to thread a needle, all the various materials used in clothing, a measuring tape, and a mannequin which held one of her latest designs. Occasionally Larry would ask a question and, although she was very polite and friendly, Alice did not respond with the same warmth and fluttering eyelashes that she did when answering Mat’s queries.

When Mat had seen everything and his intrigue satisfied, they sat back down by the fire and chatted.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” Alice said in a way that made it a question and not a statement.

“We are travellers just passing through,” said Ben vaguely.

“Ben is looking for a wife,” Mat added bluntly, not understanding the need for discretion. Ben buried his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment as the girls sniggered.

“You won’t find one here with a face like that,” Katy said. Ben looked at her quite offended as Alice laughed.

“Oh ignore her,” she said between giggles, “she is only teasing. She told me she thought you quite good looking before you threw Mat into the fountain.”

“I said nothing of the sort!” Katy protested in a fluster. Ben simply raised an eyebrow at this, and Katy suddenly became very interested in the hem of her skirt.

“In fact,” continued Alice deliberately trying to embarrass her friend, “she said she would have happily danced with you at the annual celebrations the day after next.”

“What annual celebrations?” Ben asked, leaning forward in genuine interest.

“18 years ago, a prince was born to our king and queen. They were so pleased and loved him so much, but he was kidnapped. Every year on the date of his birth the king and queen holds a sort of dance in remembrance of their son, a celebration of the short time they had with him.”

“That might be good for your… you know,” Larry said to Ben. He didn’t really want to say ‘mission’ or ‘task’ because that’s not what finding a wife was supposed to be like, but then again none of this was normal.

“Can anyone go?” Ben asked, acknowledging Larry’s words.

“Yes, it’s held in the courtyard in the centre of town.” Ben looked at Larry and then at Mat.

“Ever fancied going to a dance Mat?”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Larry, Ben, and Mat went back to Alice and Katy’s dressmaker’s shop as the girls had promised to help them find something appropriate to wear to the dance. Alice immediately grabbed Mat’s arm when he entered and began to fuss over him with her tape measure and bits of cloth. Katy assisted Larry first, deliberately ignoring his insistence that Ben should be sorted first. But despite helping Larry, Katy continued to banter and tease Ben, who responded with equal taunts.

Mat felt an ache in the pit of his stomach as he watched Ben smile and laugh with Katy. He did not understand this feeling, but he did not like it. He tried to listen to Alice as she rambled on about how much she loved her job and the sorts of people she got here, but every time he heard Ben’s hearty laugh, he felt his body ache again.

When Alice had finished doing Mat’s measurements, she told him she would go out back and find the perfect outfit for him. When she was gone, Mat immediately rushed to Ben’s side.

The girls had worked their magic and soon found something perfect for all of them. Larry had been given smart trousers and a light blue fitted shirt that showed of just enough neck to suggest a level of cheekiness behind the charm. Mat had been given a white shirt and black waistcoat that hugged his body, so his thin frame was enhanced rather than hidden. Ben was given a shirt of a burgundy shade, and a red leather jacket that clash with his blue eye colour so that it enhanced them, and made them bluer that Mat had ever seen them before.

After the clothes had been sorted, the boys stayed a little longer and enjoyed the company of their new friends. Mat liked Alice and Katy very much, but he could not shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach the whole time.

When they returned to their lodgings, Larry pulled Mat aside.

“I’m sorry mate,” he said, nodding in the direction Ben had gone, “he wasn’t playing fair today.” Mat frowned.

“I did not realise we were playing a game?”

Larry gave Mat a sympathetic half smile and patted him on shoulder, leaving Mat pondering what he could have possibly meant.

It was the morning of the dance and the boys were so excited that they arrived at the square early. They watched as the townspeople put up various decorations of flags, lights, and flowers. Food and drink were being put out on stools around the edge, and the band who would be providing the music were getting ready on stage. The boys helped out where they could and before long the crowds began to arrive.

Eventually Alice and Katy turned up, apologising for being late because of the influx of customers wanting something to wear for the ball. They chatted for a short while when they were interrupted by the sound of a loud trumpet. The crowd silenced and watched as an old man made his way to the stage. If it weren’t for the expensive clothes, purple cape, and crown on his head you could easily believe this man was a tramp. His face was withered and pale and he stooped like a man who had no energy for anything any more, and there was a deep sadness in his eyes.

“My people,” he began, his voice croaky and tired, “today marks the 18th year since your prince’s birth. Although he may not be with us in body, he is with us in our hearts. This dance is a way for us to thank to gods for giving us the child we so desperately wished for, and even though we only have the privilege of his company for a few weeks, we would not have given them up for the world.” A servant by his side passed him a goblet and helped him raise it in the air in a toast. “To the Prince!”

“To the Prince!” the crowd cheered.

The music began and slowly the young people began to drag their partners to the dance floor. Ben and Katy had started up their banter again, much to the amusement of everybody else. Well, almost everybody.

“Do you enjoy dancing Katy?”

“Indeed I do. And you Ben, do you enjoy dancing?”

“It is not my favourite pastime but I am willing.”

“I suspected as much.”

“And what did you suspect?”

“That dancing was not on your list of… talents.”

“Are you suggesting that I cannot dance?”

“If that is what you infer…”

“I can dance.”

“I doubt it.”

“Fine.” Without warning Ben had taken Katy by the arm and led her to the dance floor. Mat watched them and the nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach returned.

Larry cleared his throat.

“I think I might find myself a dance partner. There is a group of nice looking girls over there and I would not mind dancing with any of them.” As Larry said this one of the girls in the group looked up at him and gave him a delicate smile. “Excuse me,” he said before getting up and walking over to her. Mat watched as he bowed and kissed the young girl’s hand.

“Mat,” the sound of Alice talking made Mat look away from Larry’s wooing and at his friend, “I was wondering, I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she said in a rush, “but, I mean, if you wanted to, I was wondering if you would like to dance?”

“I-I have never danced before,” Mat stammered.

“I could teach you, it’s not that difficult.” Alice stood up and offered Mat her hand. Mat hesitated for a second, before reaching out and taking it and allowing himself to be guided to the edge of the dance floor.

They started off slowly, doing basic steps only, but as Mat got the hang of each move Alice taught him something new and soon they were giggling and enjoying themselves just as much as everybody else.

When they had exhausted themselves, Mat and Alice left the dance floor and joined Larry, who was enjoying a drink on the edge of the courtyard. Alice  
spied some friends and she excused herself. Ben came over whilst Katy got herself a drink and Larry winked at him.

“Looks like you have found yourself your wife.”

Mat did not understand the look on Ben’s face, but before he could enquire any further Katy had whisked Ben away to the dance floor once more.

“You look very happy together with Alice,” smiled Larry as he and Mat watched Ben dance with Katy.

“Yes, I like her,” Mat replied hesitantly.

“Do you love her?”

“Do you think we are in love?” Larry shrugged.

“You look much like Ben and Katy.”

“Then I must love her.” Such a realisation should not have been as melancholy as Mat made it sound.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just,” Mat fiddled with his fingers, “this was not what I thought love would feel like. I expected fireworks, my heart to beat madly every time I looked at her, to want to hold her every second of the day. Alice is beautiful, and I enjoy her company immensely, but…” he trailed off.

“This is not a book Mat, things like that do not happen in real life.”

“Still,” sighed Mat as he looked over at Ben once more, “I like friendship better.”

“Excuse me,” Mat felt a tap on his shoulder. A woman unlike any he had seen stood above him, reaching out her hand. She looked like a ballerina with her light pink dress and pearls round her neck. “Forgive the intrusion, but may I have this dance?”

“Erm, sure,” said Mat, puzzled as to why this woman wanted to dance with him of all people. “I’m Mat.” Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised every inch of his body.

“Martha,” she said finally.

They danced in silence, Mat feeling incredibly uncomfortable under Martha’s glare. Once or twice he tried to start a conversation, but every time she would only give one or two word answers so he gave up.

The song ended and Martha curtsied and Mat bowed.

“Thank you,” she smiled faintly and made her way off the dance floor. Alice was by Mat’s side in seconds and insisted that they danced some more. She asked about who Mat had just danced with, and Mat gave her the name, but said nothing more because he knew no more than that.

As the dance came to an end, there was an odd atmosphere surrounding the three boys. Ben was red flushed from all the dancing and giggling, Larry was in a dream state after successfully flirting with the whole group of girls he had his eyes on. Mat just looked peculiarly content, smiling at himself as he slipped his key into his bedroom door.

“Thank you,” he said vaguely, giving Ben and Larry a proper smile.

“What for?” asked Ben, who had noticed Mat’s odd behaviour.

“Today was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Birthday? Today was your birthday?”

“Um, yes.” Mat fiddled with his fingernails.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Ben exclaimed, now allowing Mat to escape into the comfort of his bedroom and leading him into his room with a tug. “You should have told me, I would have got you something.” He began to rummage around in one of his travelling bags and made an ‘aha’ sound when he found what he was looking for. “Look,” he said ushering Mat over, “I know it’s nothing, but I want to give you something.” Ben took Mat’s hand and enclosed his own around them, Mat feeling something slip between. The moment Ben pulled away Mat opened his fist and looked at what he had left behind. Resting there, shining in all it’s glory, was a small gold broach about the size of a rich tea biscuit, of a phoenix in mid flight. Mat’s jaw dropped.

“Oh.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mat made porridge for breakfast for him and his two friends, his new broach proudly pinned to his top. Larry gulped it down hungrily, but Ben just sat there picking it up with his spoon and then letting it drop back down into the bowl. Mat could see Ben was troubled, debating something in his mind, and so he chose not to disturb him until he was ready to talk.

Finally Ben slammed his spoon down decisively and straightened his back, making it clear he wanted to make an announcement.

“I came here for a reason,” he said more to himself than the others, “I was searching for something, and I think I have found it.” He stood up. “Thank you for the breakfast,” he said to Mat, pushing the bowl away, the porridge untouched.

“You are going to propose to Katy then?” asked Larry, not looking up from his food.

“Yes, yes I am.”

“Well good luck and congratulations I suppose.”

“Why ‘congratulations’?” asked Mat, who was still learning the ways of the average human.

“Because marriage is a time of celebration Mat,” explained Larry. “It is the happiest day of most people’s lives.” Mat studied Ben’s pale face.

“But you don’t look very happy.”

“I am.” Ben forced a smile, but it was painful and unconvincing.

“Oh.” Mat turned back to Larry. “Does that mean I should marry Alice?” The little colour in Ben’s face drained away and he was left deathly white and wide eyed.

“Why would you marry Alice?” He did not mean for the aggravation and hurt he felt to seep into his voice, but thankfully Mat did not pick up on it.

“Larry said that Alice and I look much like you and Katy, and if you are going to propose then does that mean I should too?”

“No,” Ben said a bit too quickly. “I mean, if I could I would wait, but my father has only given me a few days to find a wife so I have no choice. No, if I were you, I would wait.”

“Okay.” Mat and Ben stared at each other like they couldn’t suss the other out; frowning at the emotions they could not explain. The fact that Mat took Ben’s advice so readily made him feel guilty at the fact that he was basically a hypocrite. But what could he do? He had a duty to his father and his kingdom, not that Mat would understand, he still didn’t know he was a prince. Neither did Katy, he thought suddenly, I’m going to have to tell her that as well. For some reason he felt like he was betraying Mat by telling her first, but another, stronger part of him didn’t want to tell Mat at all, for he was afraid that he may behave differently to the knowledge and he would lose his friendship.

Ben had been standing staring at Mat as he argued with himself over this, and Mat had become more and more uncomfortable under his glare.

“No time like the present,” grunted Larry, sensing Mat’s distress.

“Right yes,” Ben nodded to himself and quickly turned and walked to the door, glimpsing one last time at his friend before disappearing outside.

When Ben entered the dressmaker’s shop, Alice and Katy were preparing for their day of work. Alice saw him first and gave him a sweet smile, but that smile died a little when she realised he was alone.

“Hi Alice,” Ben forced a smile, “I was wondering if Katy…?” He trailed off, but Alice got the idea.

“Yes, er, yes she is. In the back room.”

Ben thanked her and went in the direction of the room he had been in twice in two days. Katy was halfway up a ladder placing the different rolls of fabric into the correct slots as he entered and she rolled her eyes when she saw him, but out of the corner of her eye gave him a slight smile.

“Oh not you again. I thought we might just be free of the three musketeers for one day.”

“Well you are free of two of them,” Ben replied, scratching the back of his head and Katy gave him an enquiring look. “Forgive me for intruding but I was hoping I could have a word with you.”

“What word will you choose? I have always been a fan of the word ‘chiffon’, but I am a dressmaker so I may be a bit biased.”

“That is not what I meant. I was hoping to talk to you about something.” She got down from the ladder and frowned.

“No quip? This must be serious.”

“It is.” Ben wrung his hands. “I am a prince, Prince Ben of Alexandria, a neighbouring kingdom to this one.” Katy gasped. “I have kept my identity a secret to protect my privacy, but also so I may meet people without fear of them acting in any way but themselves.”

“I think I understand,” said Katy quite seriously.

“There is a reason why I left my own kingdom. Like I said, everyone in Alexandria knows who I am, and therefore it is difficult to get to know people for they feel they need to say what I want to hear and not what they are thinking. My father is gravely ill and it is likely that soon I shall be taking his place on the throne, and it is his last wish that he see me happily settled and well looked after before he leaves this earth. For this reason I have come to Skinnymandria, as Mat blurted out, I came in search of a wife to come back with me as Queen of Alexandria.” Katy gasped again, involuntarily lifting her hand to her lips. “And I was wondering,” the words were harder to get out than Ben anticipated, “if you would be that woman.”

“Ben, are you proposing to me?” asked Katy, not believing what she was hearing.

“Yes,” Ben said decisively.

“Then yes!” Katy clasped her hands round her mouth. “Yes!”

Mat had excused himself from the table and spent the morning in his room lying on the bed and gazing up at the ceiling. He found himself brushing his fingertips over the broach Ben had given him. Every time the thought of Ben and Katy together came into his mind, he rolled on his side and pressed his palms into his eyes as if he could force the images out. He felt sick; he wanted to go home, back to his father, back to his little room in the cottage, back to the large garden with its meadow and vegetable patch and stream, back to his books and his imagination.

Knock, knock, knock.

Mat held his breath. He did not want to see Larry right now, and he certainly did not want to see Ben. He thought that if the person on the other side of the door assumed the room was empty, they would leave him to wallow in his self pity alone.

Knock, knock, knock.

Mat stared at the door, not moving.

Knock, knock, knock.

Persistent bugger, Mat thought to himself, still refusing to unlock the door.

A few minutes of silence followed, and Mat thought his guest had given up so risked making a little noise by stretching out on the bed. But the moment he did so, the bolt on his door slid across by itself and the door swung open.

“The knocking was only manners; I was always going to enter.”

“M-Martha?” Mat recognised the blonde woman that had asked him to dance last night. She was out of her expensive looking gown and wore a simple purple dress with a matching ring of fabric in her hair. “H-How did y-you…?” Mat pointed aimlessly at the door. Martha laughed as if it were nothing at all.

“Fairy, darling.” She snapped her fingers and immediately the drawers Mat had left half open closed by themselves. “Do you mind if I come in?” Mat did not answer; he just stood in awe of her as she walked in and took a seat on the wooden chair provided by the inn. “I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. For starters, how old are you?”

“Seve-Eighteen.”

“And where have you been living these past eighteen years?”

“In a cottage in the forest.”

“Your parents?”

“My mother died giving birth to me, I just live with my father.”

“Have you ever been here before?”

“No, until a few days ago I had not met another person apart from my father.” Martha’s eyes narrowed.

“You had not met another person?”

“My father built a huge wall around our home that I was restricted to so that no one could get in or out, well, almost no one.” Mat smiled fondly as he was reminded of when Ben first descended from the great stone wall.

“What’s your full name?”

“Mathew Farnaby.” Martha twitched. The movement was minimal, but Mat noticed it and did not like it one bit. “Look, what is all this about?”

“You remind me of someone,” Martha smiled to try and calm the anxious boy. “I gave a child a present once, a guitar that granted wishes.”

“I have one of those too!” Mat exclaimed, “you must have got it from the same place my father did!”

This time Martha did not try to hide the way her body stiffened as Mat spoke.

“I knew it was you,” she said in a low voice, almost a whisper, “I’d recognise those eyes anywhere.” Martha rushed to Mat’s side and took his hand in hers, looking deep into his eyes and nodding to herself. “I’ve found you.”


	10. Chapter 10

“W-what are you talking about?” Mat shuffled backward. He had not met this woman before yesterday, why was she acting like she knew him?

“Mat,” Martha said calmly, which only made him more anxious, “the dance yesterday, you know what the celebration was for?”

“The lost prince.”

“That’s right. Eighteen years ago the king and queen lost their son when he was kidnapped in the middle of the night. His name was Mathew Baynton.”

“What has that got to do with me?”

“It’s you.”

Mat covered his ears with his hands, refusing to believe what he already knew.

“No.” Martha stood up and rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him and cradling him as he shook his head vigorously. “I have a father…”

“I have heard of the name Farnaby. If he is who I think he is, he is one of the most dangerous wizards across the land. It would make sense if he was the one who kidnapped you. He is greedy and selfish, and you could give him everything he desired.”

“No,” Mat said again, “my father loves me.”

“Sweetheart,” Martha stroked his forehead, “think about it. He locked you away in a tiny cottage for your whole life, lied to you about it, and then stopped you from seeing another soul.”

“Why would he do that though?”

“The guitar he gave you, it was my christening present to you. I made it with my own magic; it is the only one in the world. With that guitar you could wish for whatever you wanted and Farnaby knew this. He could have you wish for jewels, gold, power, anything!” She cupped Mat’s face in her hands. “Mat, I am not lying to you.”

“So… I have a mother?”

“Yes.” Mat gave a meek smile.

“I have always wanted a mother.”

“Well she’s here, and she’s been waiting eighteen years for you.”

Mat hugged Martha tightly, and he felt her kiss the top of his head as he did so. After one more encouraging look, Mat turned and ran out of his room, not bothering to shut or lock his door. He sprinted down the stairs and out the front door, oblivious to anything but the palace in the distance. Behind him he vaguely heard Larry’s voice.

“Hey Mat, where are you rushing off to?” But he was so focused the words did not make it to his consciousness.

Simon cursed loudly as he listened to the fairy speak. He had been watching Mat from the moment he arrived using magic from another inn in the town. He had been deciding the best way to get him back. Whether to play the concerned father, the angry father, or to forget the father business and just knock him out and shove him in a sack. The latter was very tempting, but would be difficult to explain when he eventually woke up.

“It’s you.”

Everything was ruined, everything he had worked towards. He had given up eighteen years of his life to this boy and this is how he would repay him? Leave him with nothing but a reason to be arrested? No. He was not going to let that happen.

Throwing his cloak around his shoulders, Simon hurried out of the building and speed walked through the streets, not caring if he bumped into anyone and snarling at anyone who tried to slow him down.

Mat caught his breath. The palace was even more impressive up close. And it was his home. His real home.

Mat climbed the first few steps up to the open drawbridge, when a rough yank on the shoulder caused him to spin round and fall back down to the bottom. He landed on his side, narrowly missing a broken nose, as blood poured from a gash in his arm, staining his borrowed clothes ruby red.

He winced in pain as he forced himself up and then staggered back and tripped over again as he saw his father glaring down at him.

“How DARE you disobey me!” he shouted. For a moment Mat felt guilty, he had left home without a second thought for his father. But then he remembered.

“You are not my father!”

“We may not share DNA but I brought you up like my own son. I clothed you, fed you, taught you everything you know.”

“You stole me! Locked me away from the world for your own gain! You treated me like a slave, a nuisance, a spare!”

“I could have killed you if I wanted to but I didn’t.”

“No you couldn’t have, you needed me for that stupid guitar that was meant for me and my happiness.”

The shouting match between a strange cloaked man and a young boy had caught the attention of passers by. Many had stooped dead in their tracks and watched as they fought, not quite sure what to do.

“You’re right, I don’t care about your happiness, only my own, and that is why you shall come back with me now.”

“I shall never go with you,” Mat’s lip curled as his looked at this stranger with disgust. Simon responded with a nasty grin.

“I did not say you had a choice.”

Simon reached out his hand and the ground beneath Mat’s feet began to shake. The stone cracked and from between the concrete out came the roots of trees as they twisted and turned in the air. The audience watched in horror as the roots wrapped themselves around Mat’s body, Mat’s struggles useless against Simon’s power.

“No!” screamed Larry, who had followed Mat from the inn and had seen everything. He drew his sword and charged at the wizard, but Simon’s quick eye saw him and with a flick of a finger sent him flying.

Alice, who had seen Mat and Larry run past her shop, had followed too, and on sight of the argument and sensing Mat was in trouble, she had run back to her shop for help.

“Ben? Ben!” She stumbled through the shop door completely breathless. At the sound of panic in her voice, Ben and Katy had rushed from the back room to her aid, and Alice clung to Ben’s tunic with a look of pure desperation. “It’s Mat,” she panted, “he’s in… trouble… palace… steps… please… help…”

At the news that Mat needed help, Ben had drawn his sword and dashed off towards the castle without a second thought for his own safety. Mat needed his help and he was not going to let him down.

As he approached the courtyard where the steps leading up to the castle were, Ben saw the cloaked figure with a bundle flung over his shoulders walking in his direction. Ducking behind some shrubbery, Ben squinted as he tried to get a better look at the bundle. At first he thought it was a pile of rope poorly put together, but when he saw the mop of chestnut hair and brown eyes full of fear he saw it for what it really was. Mat.

The townspeople who were watching looked terrified, and Ben spied Larry crawling along the floor, shaking.

“Psst!” Larry stopped and looked around. “PSST!” Eventually he spotted Ben and crawled towards him. “What the hell is going on?” Ben hissed.

“Mat… kidnapped… wizard bloke… argument… roots… charge… bang head…ow!” He rubbed his forehead where a purple bruise was already forming. The small bits of information did not help Ben much; all he knew is that he had to save Mat.

The man, presumably the wizard Larry mentioned, was coming closer and would soon pass them. Quickly Ben formed a plan in his head. He continued to hide himself behind the bushes and waited as the wizard snarled and grunted at anyone who came close to him. Ben’s heart was in his throat, beating a thousand times a minute. One wrong move and…

“Gaaah!”

As Simon passed where Ben was hiding, Ben jumped out and plunged his sword into his back, causing Simon to howl in pain and drop Mat on the ground. With a jerk, Ben pulled the sword out and Simon fell to his knees, still howling.

In less than a second Ben was by Mat’s side, using his bloody sword to cut Mat free from the root ties that bound him. Only then did he feel the dampness on his cheeks where tears had been flowing non stop since he was aware of Mat’s danger. Mat brushed his thumb across his cheek, catching the last few salty drops. Ben leant into his touch, giving him a weak smile.

“Mat I-”

Before he knew what was happening, Ben was flying across the air and crashed into one of the pillars of the castle, falling to the ground in a motionless heap.


	11. Chapter 11

“Nooo!”

Mat ran up the steps as fast as his legs would take him and knelt by Ben’s side. He went to cradle his head in his hands but a sensation of dampness made him pull away. Blood.

Mat heard a wheezy laugh and turned to see Simon, his so called father, collapsing on the floor and the light leave his eyes, his arm stretched out and a satisfied smile on his dead face.

With the threat of Simon removed, the townspeople were not afraid to help anymore, and they all rushed to Ben’s side to see what they could do. One of them was a doctor, and with Mat’s permission he checked Ben’s vitals.

“His pulse is weak; he is losing a lot of blood. We need to get him somewhere safe,” he glanced around and then said in a hushed voice, “and private.”

“We’ll take him to the shop,” said Katy immediately. Mat wanted to argue, he wanted Ben in the inn, but the shop was closer and they did not have time for childish behaviour.

Larry, who had been very quiet and had a cold expression, scooped Ben up in his arms, refusing to let anyone help him, (“he is my friend, I shall carry him,”) and took him all the way to the dressmaker’s, laying him on Katy’s bed and then taking the seat by his side. Mat took the seat on the other side of the bed and slipped his hand in Ben’s.

The doctor examined his patient, using various bits of equipment from his bag to test different parts of the body. When he was finished, he pulled away and gave a hopeless sigh.

“I have dressed and bandaged the wound as best as I could, but there is little hope that he will pull through,” he said gravely. “There is nothing more I can do.”

“No.” Mat shot up. “I will not lose him.”

With his jaw and fists clenched Mat stormed out of the room, not answering Alice’s calls of, “where are you going?” As he reached the front of the shop he broke into a run, knowing that time was of the essence. His body pumping with adrenaline, Mat ran all the way back to the inn, not going inside but round the back to the stables where the horses that they arrived on were being kept. He found one he recognised and began to untie the rope that held the horse there. But his desperation and anger scared the horse and it reared up and nearly kicked Mat in the forehead.

“Woah there Steven, woah, shh.” Mat whirled round and saw Larry taking hold of the horse’s reins, gently stroking it’s nose to calm it down.

“L-Larry?” Larry smirked.

“You think I was going to let you save Ben by yourself?”

“How did you know that-”

“You wouldn’t have left him otherwise.” It was true, it broke Mat’s heart when he had to leave Ben in Katy’s bed dying, but he knew that if there was the slightest chance that he could save Ben, it would be worth it. “What are we going to do?”

“We need to go back to my cottage,” said Mat sternly.

“And you thought you could ride this horse on your own to get there?” Larry pulled a face. “It’s a good thing I am the best rider in Alexandria.”

Throwing Mat onto the horse, and then getting on himself, Larry kicked the horse so that it galloped in the direction of the forest.

Trees and bushes were a blur as Mat and Larry sped past them. Several times they narrowly missed being hit by a branch that stuck out over the path that they had come from. Larry showed the horse no mercy and any sign of it slowing down he would give it another kick so that it ran faster than before.

Finally, the great stone wall was in sight, and Larry gave the horse one last kick as it galloped towards it at full speed. He left it until the last minute before stopping the horse, as they skidded to a halt and were almost knocked off their seat.

Barely before coming to a stand still, Mat threw his legs over the seat and jumped off, Larry close behind.

“The rope,” Mat panted. Larry retrieved the item from the travel bag that still had the loop tied in the end of it. It took him three attempts to lasso it around the turrets at the top of the wall, climbing up first himself and then assisting Mat to do so as he followed. They abseiled down the other side and landed in a grassy meadow, a blanket of yellow as the dandelions were in full bloom.

“Follow me,” ordered Mat as he showed Larry the way to the cottage. As he suspected the door was not lock, it never was considering no one had ever got over the wall, so they entered. Mat went straight into his father’s private room, but punched the wall when he realised it was locked. Mat threw his body weight at the door but it would not budge. When Larry saw what he was trying to do, he too charged at the door knowing he was stronger and bigger in build, but nothing.

“We need some sort of leverage,” said Larry.

“There is a bench in the kitchen,” Mat suggested, leading the way and showing Larry the item. Nodding his approval, Larry helped Mat carry the object to the door in question.

“On my count,” Larry instructed. “One, two, three!” Together they swung the solid wood and crashed it against the door. “One, two, three!” Again they swung it. “One, two, three!” Once more they bashed the door and with a tremendous noise it flew open. “What now?” Mat went over to the metal chest and ushered Larry over.

“We need to break this open.”

“Leave it to me.” Larry drew his sword and slipped the blade in the loop of the lock. Then, with one great heave he leant on the handle of his weapon and flicked it to the side. The lock snapped in half, flying to opposite sides of the room. “I’m not all good looks,” Larry grinned.

After seeing his father be so delicate in getting the guitar out of it’s box, Mat probably did not need to use as much force as he did, but he didn’t care. There was no time to be careful.

Like he always did, Mat sat cross legged on the floor with the guitar resting across his knees, his arms limp as he strummed the strings.

“Dear guitar,” he sang, “I ask you for this, I ask you to grant me a simple wish, save my friend from death I plea, do not take him away from me.”

On the other side of the forest, in a dressmaker’s shop, the heart of the Prince of Alexandria ceased to beat.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice and Katy held each other as they sobbed for their loss, their tears blurring their vision. They did not notice at first how Ben’s skin was getting brighter and brighter as beams of light began to emanate from it. When they looked up and saw that Ben was glowing Katy screamed, unable to look upon Ben’s body as the light burnt their eyes. They shielded their faces and with one tremendous explosion of light, everything returned to back to the way it was.

Suddenly Ben shot up in his bed, taking a huge, loud deep breath in like a man who had resurfaced after coming close to drowning. He looked around the room, appearing dazed and confused.

“Mat?”

With his guitar swung around his shoulders, Mat and Larry were soon back over the wall and on their noble steed, galloping as fast as they could back to Skinnymandria and their friend’s side.

The sun had set below the far off hills, but Larry showed no signs of stopping and camping for the night. They prayed to the gods that any monsters in the forest had the night off, and their prayers were answered when they reached the edge of the forest unharmed.

Tying the horse to a stump outside the shop, the boys rushed inside and into the backroom. Mat sank to his knees as he saw Ben looking up at him from his bed, giving him a weak smile that told him everything would be alright. Mat felt Larry patting him on the shoulder, and Larry nodded his head towards Ben as if to say ‘go on’. With shaking limbs, Mat managed to get himself up and edge slowly closer to Ben’s side.

“Ben, I-” But before he could speak, Ben had grabbed Mat by the collar and planted a ferocious kiss on his lips.

Mat was stunned, he could not move. The sensation was nothing like he had ever imagined. A thousand fireworks going off all at once, dizziness, happiness beyond anything he could describe, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, and the yearning of wanting to be by this man’s side forever. He finally realised what love felt like.

Katy gave out a little whine, and Ben pulled away with apologetic eyes.

“I am truly sorry,” he said to her. She did not respond, but stuck her head in the air, and with as much dignity as she could muster left the room and went outside. Alice followed her, but Ben was not sure whether it was because of Katy or because of Mat that she felt she had to go.

“Mat,” Ben said when it was only he, Mat, and Larry left in the room, “I do not wish to be betrothed to Katy,” he paused so that his words would sink in, “I wish to be betrothed to you.”

“There is nothing that would give me greater happiness,” replied Mat as he sobbed into the hand Ben had pressed against his face.

“Will you come with me back to Alexandria?”

“Of course! But there is something I have to do first.” Mat produced the guitar that was still tied loosely around his back. “I would like to meet my parents before we leave. I am the lost prince of Skinnymandria,” he explained. “Simon, the man who…” Mat pushed the thought of unconscious Ben from his mind, “he kidnapped me and hid me in that cottage. But he is dead now, because of you. Thank you,” he added sincerely.

“You are a prince?”

“Yes.” Ben threw his head back in a fit of laughter. “What is so funny?”

“You are not the only one with a secret heritage.” Mat looked puzzled. “I am a prince too, Prince Ben of Alexandria. My father is the king and that is why he insisted I find a wife, to rule with me when he is gone.” Mat made a sort of astonished ‘huh’ sound as the pair grinned at each other.

“Sounds like a fairytale,” smirked Larry as he watched the two lovebirds unable to take their eyes off each other.

“Shut up Larry,” teased Ben, “fairytales don’t exist.”

Ben had wanted to go with Mat to meet his parents but was not strong enough to walk on his own, so Mat insisted they went to bed so that Ben could recover his strength and go in the morning. Katy very kindly allowed Ben to continue to stay in her bed, and she also gave Mat some blankets so he could sleep on the floor beside him, for he did not want to leave him alone.

Mat woke early the next morning, buzzing from the excitement of what that day would bring. Ben looked on fondly as Mat giggled nervously, talking about how he wondered what his parents would be like, whether they would like him, what he should say. Ben pecked him on the cheek and that was enough for Mat’s fears to melt away. They walked hand in hand up the palace steps and to the gates where the guards controlled who entered and left the castle.

“Who goes there?” they bellowed. Mat looked hopelessly at Ben.

“I am Prince Ben of Alexandria, I wish for an audience with the King and Queen.”

“For what reason?”

“That is something I shall discuss with them.”

The guard stared hard at Ben, but Ben met him and did not falter one bit as the guard inspected him and his companion.

“Who is this?” The guard gestured at Mat.

“He’s with me.”

“But-”

“I said he’s with me.” There was an authority in Ben’s voice that Mat had not heard before. This was the Prince of Alexandria he had yet to see, and he liked it.

At first Mat did not think they would be allowed in and he would be forced to reveal himself before he could meet his parents, and he so badly didn’t want to face the townspeople just yet. But with a grunt, the guard slowly stepped aside.

“Follow me.”

They were led through the castle gates, across the drawbridge, and into the main entrance to the palace. They climbed many staircases that winded round and round and walked through corridors that had at least six doors on each side. Eventually they came to a corridor unlike any of the others. At the end of it was a huge set of double wooden doors with two guards protecting it.

“Wait here,” said the guard that brought them there as he opened the doors and went inside. Mat and Ben exchanged worried glances as they waited. Less than a minute later the guard returned and gestured to the room he had just exited. “They will see you now.”

They entered, and Mat gawped at the sight of the room. The ceiling was higher than a church’s and was painted with a scene of the gods in heaven. Beams held it up and were decorated with bits of silk and flowers. Candles lit the way up the red carpet which led to the two thrones that overshadowed everything else in the room of beauty and value.

Mat froze as he saw the old withered man who gave the speech at the dance those few days ago. Beside him, holding her head up but looking just as weak all the same, sat his wife.

“Which one of you is the Prince?” the king said with his scratchy voice. Ben stepped forward.

“I am my lord, but I have come only to accompany my friend.” Ben nudged Mat in the back with his elbow; Mat stumbled forward and bowed on his knees.

“Your majesty,” began Mat, trembling, “my name is Mat, I-I am your son.”


	13. Chapter 13

The queen rose from her seat a little, so that she was hovering above the throne. The king had a stone cold expression, not one that Mat had been expecting.

“Many have come to this palace claiming to be my son, hoping to inherit the wealth of the kingdom, why should we believe you are who you say you are?”

Mat reached behind him and slowly produced the guitar that caused all the trouble.

“I was kidnapped and locked away by a wizard who wanted to take advantage of what this instrument could do. I did not know until yesterday who I was, when a fairy named Martha told me everything.”

Mat waited for the royals to do something, anything. But the king stood still just staring at him. But slowly the queen got up properly and approached him, one small step at a time. When she was close enough, she cupped Mat’s face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

“My boy,” she whispered as she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Mat hugged her tightly back as he felt the king join in on the embrace behind him. The three of them hugged and sobbed until they could do so no more.

Ben cleared his throat, feeling awkwardly out of place in this touching family reunion. Mat pulled away and grabbed Ben by the hand, dragging him to where his mother and father were standing.

“Mother, father,” it felt so good to say that, Mat thought, “this is Prince Ben of Alexandria.” Ben held out his hand but the queen shooed it away and enveloped him in a hug instead.

“Thank you for bringing my boy home,” she said. Ben blushed; such emotional scenes were not common in his own home.

“We must have a feast!” exclaimed the king, throwing his arms into the air. “And a ball and a concert and the whole kingdom must come! We shall introduce you to your people tomorrow and-”

“No!” Mat interrupted him. “I mean, yes I’d love to do all that, but not just yet. I need to go back to Alexandria with Ben.” The queen turned to Ben with a hurt expression.

“You have brought me my son and now you are going to take him away from me again?”

“It will only be for a few days,” Ben said feeling incredibly guilty. It was not right that he knew her son better than she did.

“Ben and I are to be married,” Mat said suddenly. The king and queen exchanged glances.

“That is… highly irregular,” started the king but the queen held her first finger up.

“Do you love him?” she asked firmly to Ben.

“Yes,” he replied sincerely. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Then you have my blessing.” She then spun round and gave her husband a look that evidently meant something to him. He sighed and nodded.

“And mine too.” Ben bowed at his future in-laws.

“Thank you.”

After being given gifts of provisions by the palace, Mat, Ben, and Larry set off to Alexandria. Like when they came, Mat rode on Ben’s horse, his arms loosely wrapped around Ben’s waist as he nuzzled his head into Ben’s neck.

The forest didn’t seem nearly as scary as it did the first time they rode through it, and although it must have taken just as long to get back, the journey seemed to go by in no time at all. Before long they could make out the towers of Alexandria Palace through the gaps in the trees and eventually they reached the edge of the forest. They trotted down the hill and round the back of the castle, Mat gawping at the sheer magnificence of the place.

As they approached the palace gates and dismantled their horses, a young woman came rushing down the steps and threw her arms around Larry’s neck. Mat watched as she said very quietly to him, “welcome home,” and kissed him delicately on the lips.

“That’s Alex,” Ben said in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb them. “She is Larry’s wife.”

“But I thought…”

“Larry likes to think he is a bit of a player, but he will always be faithful to her.”

With their arms around each others waist, Larry and Alex walked away together, leading the horses to the stables.

This time there was no guard needed to lead the two boys to the king of the land. Ben strutted through the palace corridors, the guards not giving him a second glance. There were a few curious looks at Mat, but none dared to question the prince, and so Mat was left alone.

When they came to the king’s chamber, Ben instructed Mat to wait outside whilst he faced his father alone and he would come and get him when he was ready. Mat did as he was told, and Ben entered his father’s chambers alone.

His father was weaker than ever, his mother still by his side like she hadn’t moved since Ben left. Their faces lit up as they saw their son.

“My boy, you have returned, you have good news I hope.”

“Indeed I do father,” Ben said cheerily to try and cover up the nerves he felt.

“Well, tell me, boy, tell me, who is she?”

“Erm, well, they are gentle and kind, incredibly good looking, has eyes that could light up the dance floor, makes me feel amazing every time I look at them, they hilarious, and I could not imagine being with anyone else.”

“She sounds perfect my boy! When can I meet her?”

“I brought them with me; they are waiting outside if you wish me to get them.”

“Well yes of course, go, go!” The king made a gesture for Ben to hurry up so Ben opened the door and took Mat by the hand, leading him to his father’s bedside. The king gave a questioning look.

“I do not understand.”

“Father, this is Mat.” Ben gave Mat’s hand a squeeze. “I wish to marry him.” His father looked between them.

“This is a joke, right? You are trying to make a fool of me.”

“I am deadly serious,” Ben said through gritted teeth. The king was taken by surprise at the aggression in Ben’s tone, but soon collected himself and struggled with his bed sheets as he tried to sit up.

“I have never heard of anything so preposterous,” he spat as he quickly ran out of energy to fuss, “I will not allow it!”

“Maybe I should…” Mat backed away, not wanting to cause a fight between father and son but Ben pulled him closer and draped his arm across his shoulders.

“I do not care if I have your permission, I shall just wait until you pass away and then I shall have the power to marry whomever I like.”

“Then I shall disown you! You will no longer succeed me as heir to the throne!”

“Then I shall return to Skinnymandria with Mat and you shall never see me again!”

“You would do that?” blurted out Mat before he could stop himself. The anger in Ben’s face melted away as he took in the way the shock and adoration with which Mat had spoken.

“Of course I would,” he said, stroking Mat’s cheek, “I refuse to be separated from you.” Mat gave a shy smile, aware of the king’s eyes burning into him.

“I have never heard of such nonsense!”

“Mother,” Ben pleaded with the queen. Her heart went out to her son. Letting go of her husband’s hand, she stood up and walked over to the two boys, kissing them each on the cheek once.

“You have my permission,” she smiled.

“Guinevere!”

“Don’t you talk to me with that tone,” the queen snapped. “Ben is clearly very happy and devoted to this young boy, and I have never seen a couple more in love, and I refuse to be the one to get in the way of that.” The king grunted. “Ben is more like you then you give him credit for Arthur, I was a servant girl when you first met me. You knew that marrying me would go against your father’s wishes if he were alive to see it. At least Arthur had the courage to seek your permission!” The king rubbed his forehead.

“Tell me about yourself then Mat.” Ben could have leapt in the air, that was the closest thing to his father saying he accepted Ben’s choice he would get, and it was more than enough for him. “Speak up boy!”

“Well,” Mat stuttered, “m-my name is Mathew Baynton, I am the prince of Skinnymandria-”

“What?!” the king stared at him.

“I did not know you had been found,” added the queen.

“I discovered my heritage only yesterday, it was Ben who found me.” Mat looked fondly at Ben.

“My Ben?!” the queen squealed.

Together Mat and Ben told the story of how they found the other, each adding bits that the other didn’t know. The queen listened intently, the king acted more blasé but Ben could tell secretly he was just as intrigued.

Mat soon charmed Ben’s family, changing King Arthur’s opinion from just accepting the marriage, to whole heartily agreeing with it.

Mat, along with Ben and his family, went back to Skinnymandria a few days later to discuss the wedding with Mat’s parents. Mat fitted into the role of Prince Baynton perfectly and the whole kingdom accepted him a prince gladly.

On the boarders that separated the two kingdoms, a great palace was built as a wedding present to the two princes. There, with the residents of both kingdoms invited, the two princes married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
